Endless, Nameless
by Helena Black
Summary: Sirius Black, em Azkaban, reflete sobre a morte de seu melhor amigo e sobre sua vida.


ENDLESS, NAMELESS

Por HelenaBlack

Silent

(Silencioso)

Ignore him

(Ignore-o)

Yeah I have

(Sim, eu tenho ignorado)

Silent

(Silencioso)

Não podia acreditar. Logo Peter, o mais "sem sal" dentre eles. Mas quem poderia imaginar? _Ninguém. Ninguém poderia imaginar que um dos melhores amigos iria ser um traidor. Você é inocente. Não foi sua culpa. Você não poderia imaginar._ Como ele fora burro! _E eu cheguei a desconfiar de Remus!_ Analisando a situação mais a fundo, todo mundo iria chegar no Peter: sem nenhum talento em especial, o menos popular, baixa auto estima, _e ele se transforma em rato! Que tipo de homem decente se transforma num rato?_

Bright and clear

(Brilhante e claro)

See him

(Veja-o)

I have

(Tenho visto)

I have

(Tenho visto)

Ele carrega toda a culpa agora. Paga pelos pecados que não cometeu. O único pecado que cometera foi confiar em um dos seus melhores amigos! Era tudo tão claro, tão óbvio agora. Tudo o que ele enxerga agora, é a cara daquele traidor, cortando seu dedo e explodindo aquela rua, e também enxerga a cara do seu melhor amigo, que está morto por sua causa! _Não. Por minha causa não. Eu sou inocente._ Seu melhor amigo, pensou, está morto agora. Uma lágrima corre por sua face. Uma lágrima solitária, assim como ele está. Só não se sentia só quando estava com James, reflete. _Solitário é o que você é, a partir de agora. E o que, de certa forma, você sempre foi._

Mama

(Mamãe)

Kill

(Matança)

And violent

(E violento)

Excitement

(Excitação)

Right here

(Aqui mesmo)

Chama por sua mãe. Mas de nada adianta; ambas as suas mães, a Sra. Potter e a Sra. Black, estão mortas agora. Mortas. Mortos. Morte. Todos estão mortos. Inclusive ele. Não há vida naquele lugar. Esquecido, traidor, traído, louco. Sirius Black morrera. Ele sobrevive, mas não com o vigor e a alegria de antes. Alegria. Nem se lembra mais o que é isso. Não mais se lembra de como é sentir-se alegre, de como é sorrir. Morto.

I have

(Eu tenho)

Go to hell

(Vá para o inferno)

Here I am

(Aqui estou)

Right here

(Aqui mesmo)

Lugar morto, é onde está. Inferno. Pior, pior que o inferno. Depois de um tempo em Azkaban, qualquer um prefere o inferno. _Qualquer um_. Até Sirius Black, a última pessoa que se esperasse estar em Azkaban. A última pessoa que esperasse ser um traidor. Traidor. E traído. Traidor do sangue, e traído por um amigo. Amigo. Sentia falta de seus amigos. Sentia falta de Hogwarts. Aonde fora realmente feliz.

Ow

(Ow)

Calm us

(Acalme-nos)

Death

(Morte)

Is what I am

(É o que sou)

Go to hell

(Vá para o inferno)

Go to jail

(Vá para a cadeia)

Gritos. Ouvia gritos. Dia e noite. Aquele lugar enlouquecia qualquer um. Dementadores são as piores criaturas existentes na face da terra. As piores. Sugam o que as pessoas têm de valioso, trazendo à tona o que elas querem esquecer. Deprimidos. Seus "companheiros" estão deprimidos. Todos estão. Aquele lugar... Pior do que a mais dolorosa maldição, pensou. _Se você quer acabar com uma pessoa, mande-a para a cadeia. Loucura. Depressão. Desejo de morrer._ _Inferno._

In back of that

(Além disso)

Crime

(Crime)

Take a chance

(Pegue uma chance)

Dead

(Morto)

Nem a pior pessoa do mundo merecia Azkaban. E Sirius nunca fizera nada para merecer aquilo. Crime. Nenhum crime cometido era tão hediondo a ponto de o criminoso merecer aquele lugar. Nem sua prima Bellatrix, apesar de ter feito o que fez com os Longbottom, merecia aquilo.

Tudo o que ele queria era uma chance, para mostrar ao mundo que era inocente e que Pettigrew está vivo.

Só não sabia que só teria essa chance depois de morto. _Morto._

Die

(Morra)

* * *

N/A: Fanfic escrita por mim em um – raro, devo acrescentar – momento de inspiração. Ouvi essa música pela primeira vez e de cara pensei no Sirius. Só não sei se ficou bom isso que eu tentei escrever. Mas é realmente difícil escrever uma _Angst_. Muito mais do que eu pensava. Porque o objetivo é transmitir ao leitor a dor do personagem. Não sei se eu fiz o trabalho direito.

Ah! A tradução PORCA dessa música foi feita por mim.

E a música é _Endless, Nameless – Nirvana_.

Reviews, please!!!!!

Dedicatória: Essa aqui vai pra Li, que betou a fic pra mim e insistiu para que eu postasse!!! Amo mtu vc!!

(Tem muita gente pra quem eu tenho que dedicar fanfics, por isso, se seu nome não se encontra aqui, não fique triste, eu AINDA vou dedicar algo para todo mundo que eu quero!! Tenho que escrever muito pra isso tb...)

Bjus

Helena Black


End file.
